Reflection
by merc with a mouth
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on Zak and Doyles relationship.
1. Leaving

**Title:** Leaving

**Rating**: G

**Warnings**: None in particular

**A/N:** This is just the first installment in what I hope will be many more drabbles I won't try and pressure you into reviewing but I wouldn't mind some feed back and ideas for other drabbles.

* * *

I never did stay in one place for very long, I'd show up do what I was paid to do then well leave. I figured now that I had a family I'd give me a bit more incentive to actually stick around, but things were so slow lately I figured now would be a good time to just disappearing for a while.

But then Zak came charging into my room completely forgetting the meaning of the word knock, talking eagerly about some new game while dragging me into the living room. When I looked down at his bright excited eyes, and wide grin I thought maybe it wouldn't be bad to stick around for a while longer.


	2. Confused

**Title:** Confused

**Rating**: PG

**Warnings**: None in particular

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated in a long time so heres two new drabbles to satisfy your slashy needs.

Zak was confused he didn't understand why every time his uncle Doyle smiled at him he suddenly had butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know why every night when he fell asleep Doyle was the star of all his dreams. If you asked him he couldn't tell you what made his heart beat faster, and what caused him to shiver in anticipation whenever he and his uncle touched. But if there was one thing Zak was never confused about it would have to be that he loved his uncle Doyle even if he didn't understand the difference between loving someone and being in love.


	3. Comfort

**Title:** Comfort

**Rating**: G

**Warnings**: None in particular

**A/N:** I know that this has been done to death but I just think that this plot is so cute I couldn't not write a fic about it.

Zak didn't know how he could battle cryptids, fight off Argost, and hold his own against Munya but he couldn't even handle a simple thunderstorm. He sat with his knees drawn close to his chest his arms wrapped tightly around them his head resting on his knees tears rolling freely down his cheeks. Another loud clap of thunder found its way to his hiding place in his closet, causing him to jump up with a yelp. He hugged his legs tighter to himself and sobbed louder than before when another soon followed.

Suddenly light began spilling into Zak's closet and for a moment the boy believed that it was the evil storm had found him and was coming=g to finish him off. In a fit of desperation Zak threw one of his heavier pairs of shoes at the 'monster'. "Ow" a very familiar voice complained "Mini-man it's me Doyle."

"Doyle?" Zak repeated looking up to find his uncle staring right back at him. "Doyle" he cried jumping into the elder man's arms, wrapping his legs around Doyle's waist and his arms around said male's neck whimpering into his chest. Doyle stumbled back slightly before regaining his balance and tightening his hold on the boy in his arms. "It's ok Zak" he whispers softly into Zak's salt-n-pepper locks "I'm here now" a soft kiss was placed atop the young Saturday's head. "I'll always be here"

"Promise?" Zak asked hopefully his words muffled by Doyle's shirt.

"I swear"


	4. Pick Up the Pieces

**Title**: Pick Up the Pieces

**Word** **count**:718

**Warnings**: Spoilers for "Kur Rising"

**Rating**: PG

**A/N**: *gasp* merc isn't dead! I know it has been an extra long time since my last update but I don't really think that you people fully realize how hard it is to make fanfics for this couple and keep them in character at the same time its hard work. Which apparently I happen to be allergic to, isn't that just the luck. Anyways this is basically Zak feeling all depressed and what not about being Kur and Doyle comforting him before he leaves to search for V.V. Argost.

* * *

Zak sighed softly to himself as the memories from earlier that day replayed themselves behind his closed eyelids and resisted the urge to cry. He was a twelve year old boy twelve year olds don't cry. Even if they learn that their really an evil psychotic monster bent on destroying the world as he knew it that his parents have constantly been warning was coming to kill him since the day he was born. Nope not even then did the cry.

Zak was afraid, afraid of what he was, what he had become, of what he could and probably would do. He just wanted someone to hug him and tell him that everything would be alright even if they were lying he needed to be coddled. Even if he had told his parents hundreds of times that he only wanted to be alone it was so obviously a lie! Who would want to be alone after finding out they were a danger to everyone they ever loved.

Zak felt like slapping himself when he felt the tears slide down his cheeks and he probably would have if it weren't for Doyle walking into his room at the very moment. He tried to wipe away the tears afraid that the other might ridicule him for crying like a baby but instead was surprised to find himself being pulled into a hug. He looked up confused as to why he wasn't being verbally tormented and about to voice his inquires when they were answered for him.

"Hey mini-man I know your probably really bummed about the whole figuring out your Kur thing but don't worry about because I'll always have your back" his embrace tightened as he silently reinforced his promise. "Even though I'm about to go and look for Argost hundreds of miles away you can always call me and I'll be there in a flash" he offered the boy a reassuring smile.

Zak tried to return the smile with one of his own but instead only started crying more. "What if my powers get out of control and I hurt someone? What if I really am as evil as they say Kur is? What if I turn into a murderer" the last question was barely a whisper but Doyle still heard it and it worried him deeply that Zak could ever think such a thing about himself. Zak had let out a small whimper and was now crying hard into the others chest shoulders shaking as he sobbed into Doyle.

"Hey Zak" he said softly waiting for the other to look up at him so that he was looking into Zak's tear stricken face, his eyes looked like they had retreated back into his head, they weren't as bright as they used to be. Doyle wiped away the tears that had continued to fall "You could never do any of those things and you will never, because I know you" he had hugged Zak close to his chest again so now his face was no longer visible. "And even if you did it still wouldn't change anything, because I would still have your back"

Zak didn't say anything instead he merely borrowed deeper into Doyle's chest reveling in how much more secure he felt there, how much less afraid he was. Because right now it didn't matter that he was really kur, it didn't matter that he was probably going to personally end the world all that mattered right now was that Doyle was there for him and had promised to always be there.

Doyle stayed like that for a while just holding Zak in his arms, until he felt the others breath even out and realized that Zak had indeed fallen. He set the boy back down in his bead pulling the covers over his shivering form and watched him for a couple seconds longer. Then he bent forward placed a small kiss on Zak's forehead and whispered "Goodnight Zak, I love you". He turned to leave and just before he closed the door heard s slightly muffled "Love you to Doyle"

The next day Doyle was gone but that was just fine for Zak because he knew no mattered how scared or broken he got that Doyle would always be there to pick up the pieces.

* * *

**A/N:** EGADS!!! That was fluffy get out the insulin you diabetics. Again so hard to think up plots for this couple but after I saw the new episodes in season three I got all inspired and what not so if you like my fics and wish for me to update faster really would appreciate a plot bunny please.


End file.
